


Cordage

by EveryEmpireFalls



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryEmpireFalls/pseuds/EveryEmpireFalls
Summary: Cordage. A useful tool. Building rafts. Climbing. Creating snares and traps. Tying things... But what about using it to tie up, people? Astrid and Hiccup find out, and get a little kinky in this one.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" the voice echoed through the empty house, following the clear sound of someone kicking the door in, violently.

_Shit. Middle name. This cant be good._ Hiccup thinks to himself.

Hiccup gulps uncertainly. "Yes, mi'lady?" calling down from his bed, peering over his book at the ladder.

The golden hair of Astrid peeks over the edge of the ladder as she climbs up the rungs.

"You." she says poignantly.

Hiccup pauses, laying his book down against his lap. "Me?" he points mildly to himself, with a questionable look on his face.

She walks over to the bed at a quick pace without saying a word, dropping her armors on the floor as she approaches. Astrid jumps on the bed and grabs the book from his hand, tossing the book aside with little care. She drops her head to his chest and mingles over top of him, straddling his legs with her own.

"Can I help you, my love?" he asks her carefully, still unsure what exactly is going on.

She glances up at him with a stern face, but he see's right through it. She clearly isn't angry. Her head manuevers over his chest to his, gently pressing their lips together with her motion.

Her hand wanders over his stomach and down to his belt, begining to fiddle with it. "Uhh... doing what, are you?" Hiccup studders out, knowing well enough what she is up to, only studdering because of the unexpectedness.

She sits up suddenly, straddling his waist. She rolls her head around and lets her hair drape around their heads like a golden curtain. "I want you to fuck me." Astrid bites her lip.

His face is frozen for a moment, before grinning widely. "That, my angel, can be arranged." He bucks his hip against her, rubbing his already growing member against her thighs.

The curtain of hair falls against the bed as Astrid lowers her head and kisses Hiccup. Their lips melt together in a moment of pure happiness, where nothing else and no one else matters. The world around them ceases to exist. Hiccups hands wander up her sides, pulling her down to him, pressing their bodies together. Without warning her hand slips down his body and grind against his cock, which still lies hidden beneath his clothing sheepishly.

Without warning, something new, something... _unexpected_ rises from inside of him in a sudden uproar. He swats her hand away and replaces her hand with his, gently grinding two fingers against the fabic that hides her away from him.

_He has no intention of letting her be the boss._

Astrid, somewhat astonished by his unexpected move, squeals loudly. Her eyes cast their gaze to his profound chartreuse eyes glimmering in the light shining through her golden hair from the oil lamps besides his bed. He looks throughly and honestly happy. He is enjoying himself.

But, she has no intention of giving in to his will dispite his newfound pleasure. She is a horny girlfriend and she is going to get what she wants.

Inevitably, this leads to only one conclusion- there is only going to be one way to determine who would be the dominate one.

Astrids right hand grabbed his left hand unexpectedly and pinned it to the bed. Hiccup frowned as she denied him access to her nether region. Which, only caused the newfound fire inside him to flare into a fully fueled fireball. He breaks their kissing and pushes her away, trying to knock her off balance. But it fails.

She grabs his other arm and pins it too against the bed. Now, she rests overtop of him, straddling him once again, but this time holding both of his arms down to the bed, making him unable to resist her actions. Or so she thinks.

Hiccup slides himself to the side and rolls over top of her, throwing her down to the bed and regaining the high ground on top of her.

That was the last straw. She grunts animalistically as she tries to wrestle back control.

The two duel in a epic struggle, trying to best the other and take control of the nights events. He has her pinned. She rolls and escapes his grasp. Deciding to play dirty, she grabs his prosthetic and throws it off, away from the bed to give him that much less leverage to work with.

"Really! Was it necessary to remove my _leg_?" Hiccup shouts, half laughing at her ingenuity.

"Yes, yes it was." she responds in kind, with a contented look on her face.

"Fine than, if you want to play that way, we can play that way." Hiccup says forbodingly.

He squirms away from her prying grasp, holding himself half off his bed as he peers under it, searching for something.

He pulls out a long, whitewashed rope at least a quarter of an inch thick. A single straind of the briaded rope is red, making a twisted red line run down the length of the rope. It is a very unusual rope for the likes of Berk, and is likewise bound* to be used by its unique owner in an unparagoned manner.

The fuzz of the braided strands tickle Hiccup's hands as he manhandles the cords from under the bed. He grins madly as he pulls it out onto the top of the warm, dark furs. Astrid sees the new gameplay mechanic and instanly reaches for the kingpin, eager to remove it from his play.

He blocks her, guarding the rope with his body, preventing her from taking command of the kings piece. He drops the rope by his headboard and quickly spins around, taking her by suprise and grabbing both of her arms, wrestling them behind her back. He sits on top of her with most of his weight as he reaches for the ropes by the headboard.

She tries to buck him off, but Hiccup maintains his balance and weight ontop of her. He manages to grab the coiled rope and quickly unties it from its bundle.

She somehow manages to roll out from under him, escaping his body cage. Reaching for his shirt, Astrid rips it from him as he spins around to meet her. Hiccup plays along only long enough to remove the clothing to get it out of the battlespace, all the while defending the cordage. Relieved of his constricting shirt, he looks for revenge, attaining a strong grip on her leggings, stripping them from her legs. The horny, elated couple wrestles some more. Rolling around in the bed playfully neither one winning any more ground, minus a few more pieces of clothing being thrown from the bed, the rope remains in Hiccups hands.

Astrid and Hiccup grow in dissatisfaction with the lack of their progress, with each failing to do much more than stripping the other down to their undergarments. The couple is wrapped in each-others arms, not in a bundle of love, but a coagulation of wretched arms and twisted legs, with each struggling to gain an upperhand over the others limbs. The red strained rope is no where to be seen, likely caught under the struggling couples bodies.

Astrid has a better position of leverage, but Hiccup's hidden strength bursts forth and plays its card of raw strength. He finally manages to get back on top of her and control her arms. Hiccup reaches for the ropes again, wrapping the strand around her hands and arms. He rapidly ties a knot to hold her together. Now, with her semi-restrained, he jumps off of her and grins at his handiwork.

"Ha!" he exclaims in victory.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, not that he needs it, more to observe his handiwork than anything else. She struggles against her bindings, scrunching her nose unhappily, knowing full well the struggle is over - he has won. His hand reaches down to her chin and holds her head up.

Hiccup drops down to her level, leaving his lips only inches from hers. He smiles widely. She returns the grin, not in happiness, but in knowledge she will get him back.

Hiccup stands up to his full height at the edge of the bed and begins to strip himself. He gazes down at her golden strands of hair. Her thin waist. He can feel himself growing once again.

Soon he is naked. Standing tall infront of his woman, who is still mostly dressed.

"We are going to have to fix this..." he trails off, reaching for her.

"Fix what exactly?" she asks quizically, knowing full well what he is reffering to, allowing her to spend more time admiring his deceptive strength.

"You, m'lady.. still have clothing on." Hiccup quips.

Astrid sits up on her hands, "Well, you'll just have to do something about that, beacause I, am tied up with something at the moment. As you may see..."

Hiccup smirks.

"That you are." he says, reaching for her slowly.

He laces his fingers one by one around her linen undergarment between her legs. Deliberatly and unhurriedly, he begins pulling them down, revealing her golden triangle. Without hesitation he slips his fingers inside her.

She inhales deeply, biting her lip afterward. His fingers explore inside of her slowly. Meanwhile, he reaches for the button on the back of her breast binding and pops it out of the hole, pulling the cloth away and throwing it aside.

Hiccups fingers bury themselves deep inside of her, reaching, yerning to find something new, something unexplored. Something more, _unique_ about Astrid. A third finger joins in the search.

He pulls his fingers out only long enough to press his thumb gently on her lips. "Suck." he asks of her. She pauses, looking up at him questionably, but shortly afterward, obeys. She gently sucks his thumb into his mouth for a moment wetting it with her saliva, before he unexpectedly pulls it out. His hand returns to her triangle, sliding three fingers deep inside of her and pressing his thumb gently up against the bundle of nerves above his fingers.

Astrid groans loudly, filling Hiccups ears with a warm, tender pleasure of that he knows only he is able to do for her. His fingers wind around to the left and she screams unexpectedly. He stops cold, afraid he hurt her. Her eyes open wide, showing her dilated pupils surrounded by an ocean of blue iris.

She lifts her head from the bedspread in a flash, "No! Keep going! That was amazing!" she exclaims, exasperatedly.

Slightly relieved, he returns to his intimate work, massaging his fingers around the area which made her scream, making Astrid groan loudly. Her fingers curl up tightly, digging her nails into the bedspread. Toes and feet extend to their limit and tense up as waves of ecstasy begin to roll down her spine and into her legs.

Hiccup burries his fingers deeper inside his woman, exploring her warm cave. Her back begins to arch outwardly, her fingers dig deeper and more violently into his furs as he works. She whimpers lightly as his lips suddenly close around her nipple, gently circling it with his tougue. Astrid giggles and moans tenderly as Hiccups tongue tickles her breast benevolently. His free hand glides up her side, and wraps around her naked breast.

"Mmm.. Yes just like that. Faster," she says breathlessly, commandingly.

He obeys, circling her nipple at a faster pace with his tongue, massaging her breast at a quicker pace, and massaging his fingers against her walls rapidly.

Her back arches violently and she begins to yell as pleasure ripples around her body from head to toe. Without command, Hiccup quickens his pace again, pleasuring her even more nimbly, causing Astrid to bite her lip madly. Her fingers tremble and dig into the furs in an added fervor.

"Oh, Hiccup... I'm going to- uhhh!" shes cut off by her own euphoria. Her toes curl dramatically and her nails dig so deeply into his skin, some begin to break the skin. A massive tingling euphoria sweeps up and down her body, making her convulse slightly. Groaning and moaning loudly, Hiccups name falls from her mouth more than once.

Hiccup breaks his suction on her supple breast, grinning widely. "I love making you say my name."

Astrid lets out a long, loud groan as her high deteriorates. "Oh babyy... You do it so well though." She smiles happily, looking down at him into his beaming green eyes. Her fingers rise up and begin idly twisting curls into his hair.

"Anything and everything for you, M'lady." he smirks, running his hand gently through her aurelian hair.

She smiles back at him again and rolls her eyes back into her head, stretching out her arms, and arching her back sharply.

Hiccup's hand slids over her belly, grabbing her side and rolling her over onto her stomach. He grabs her waist and effortlessly lifts her into the air, exposing her butt to him. Grabbing the ropes binding her arms and hands together, he pulls back, raising her off of the bed by her shoulders.

"What are you doing to me?" she asks, teasingly.

"Two things." Hiccup begins, "The first is you. The second is this." He spears his cock deep inside of his woman’s warm, tight cave.

She yelps in pleasure, somewhat unexpectedly. He begins to pull himself out, slowly. Then presses himself back in, taking his time to enjoy her walls pressing against his skin. She groans louder the deeper he penetrates her again.

Hiccup hears Astrid moan pleasureably in the background. But he hardly notices as he is enjoying himself far too much. Come to think of it, she barely noticed her own moaning either, as it has become second nature to her, after feeling the euphoria so often and so vigorously. Her full body shudders, convulsing and contracting in bliss.

Her fingers slip between the bindings of the ropes, pulling tightly on them as she groans loudly. Hiccup picks up his pace, burrowing himself deep inside of her at a hastened pace. Her groan grows louder as he continues to pick up speed. Astrid feels a wave of exhilaration and euphoria build up within her, growing from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

Hiccup grunts under his breath, mentally clutching at himself to hold himself back and prevent from releasing before she has her final moment, ever the curtious man he has grown to be. Astrid knows this, feeling his hands clentch around her waist as he pounds her, but has no time to thank him for it as she is swimming in a sea of satisfaction and overflowing with titillation.

She comes.

Or rather, mentally and physically explodes in pleasure.

The tips of her fingers and toes tingle almost painfully as her body squirms under its restraints of rope and hands. Her mind melts into a puddle of ecstasy, brimming with stimulated nerves.

Hiccup feels her walls clench around him and no longer tries to hold himself back. Almost imediately, he comes too. He floods her cave with his warm seed. Hiccup grits his teeth as he comes, saying nothing. His fingers dig into her soft, supple skin.

Hiccup releases his grip on her waist and she collapses to the bed.

"Y'know. I really feel and see why you like to be the dominate one so often, now." Hiccup smirks happily, trying to hold his breath steady.

"Oh really? Is that so?" she asked, tentatively, also out of breath.

He nods his head, "Mhmm."

"Well perhaps you should do it more often, than..." she suggests.

Hiccup cocks an eye brow, getting an idea. "Stand up, in front of me, on the floor by the end board," he orders diligently.

She obeys, rolling herself off the bed and carefully walking over to the end post and stands infront of him, glaring down into his emerald eyes, wondering what he is up to.

"Turn around."

Again, she obeys. swirling around on her toes until she faced away from him. Quickly, he unties her bindings. She feels her wrists and stretches her arms lightly, glad to be free of her prison, but, strangely, somewhat dissapointed it is over at the same time.

"Good, now bend over."

She bends over, and not a moment later a loud, firm whack of his hand strikes across her naked butt.

Astrid jumps. Despite partly expecting that very same event to occur, it took her by surprise. He had never, ever struck her. In any way. Particually in such a manner...

But...

She liked it. She _really_ liked it. It was different, it was _new_. She shivered.

_How do I ask him to do it again?_ She pondered, quickly coming up with an answer.

His hand hung loosely by his side once again. She peered back at him over her shoulder, still bent over. Slowly, with the upmost care and attentiveness, she rocks her hips back and forth. Shaking her butt infront of him.

He quirks a brow. _She wants more?_ Slowly he raises his hand above his head, and brings it down with another loud slap on her bottom. Once again, she jumps at the new, somewhat unexpected pain, letting a quiet squeal leak from her lips.

She slowly pivots around on the heel of her foot until her lips are but centimeters from his. Her hands reach up to his shoulders and she gradually pushes him down against the bed. The whole length from him sitting up, to him laying back with her on top of him, they maintain a locked green to blue, eye to eye contact. She straddles his belly, resting her body on her legs and his chest as they gaze into one anothers eyes.

"Mmm... I love you, babe." she mutter under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

He lifts his head from the bed slightly, rubbing his nose against hers. "I love you too, angel." he says, gently running his finger along her jaw line for the upteenth time.


	2. Chapter 2

Minus a few stragglers quietly eating and enjoying the mild weather, the Great Hall is largely empty. Fires silently dance flames over the great stone walls of the hall.

Hiccup stretches his arms with a relieving grunt while leaning back into the hard oak chair behind the desk in a small off-room from the hall.

The desk is littered in a messy wash of parchment papers, books, and a pair of pencils.

Finishing his stretch, Hiccup’s arms come back to rest in his lap as the post-breakfast, pre-lunch slump dampens his energy levels. His eyes droop slightly, looking over the sea of papers with an interest mirroring his energy.

The room is silent. He hears nothing save for the occasional quip from a small group talking in the great hall a few corners around from the office. Finding it peaceful, Hiccup rests his back against the chair, letting his head tilt back against the top. His eyes slowly close.

A few, calm minutes pass as Hiccup gets nothing done except catch some mild relaxation. No one running into the room screaming the village is on fire. No one complaining about the recent heatwave. No kids rampaging wildly through the hall with their wooden swords playing Pirates. He remembers Fishlegs planned a meeting in a bit, but that isn’t now, so he pushes it out of his head again.

His head rests against the chair again. Astrid quietly breezes through the doorway, striding through half the room before Hiccup levels his head and greets his Chieftess.

Astrid slows to a walk as she approaches the side of the desk. She isn’t wearing her typical blue top today, instead trading it out for a dark magenta color. It looks nice in the warm glow of the fires, though perhaps a bit too warm of a color with the addition of the fire.

“Got somethin’ going on?” Astrid asks.

Hiccup shrugs his shoulders briefly, “Nope. Just slowing down for a moment.”

“Oh,” Astrid pauses briefly, as if considering something, “so it sounds like you could use some company?”

Hiccup grins, “Oh I can always use your company, Babe!” His arm reaches out for her as she rounds the desk, lightly pinching at her side as she comes within reach.

Hiccup pushes the chair back from the desk slightly. Astrid, taking advantage of the space, glides past the opening seemingly to lean against the desk in front of him and instead dips her legs under the chair’s arms and straddles Hiccup, sitting over his lap.

She gently wraps her arms around his head, loosely clasping her hands behind his neck. Without interruption, Astrid’s head drops to his neck, her lips tenderly brush against his neck.

“Oh…”

But the kiss turns to a bite.

Clearly Astrid has a little more to mind as she firmly presses her waist down against Hiccup. The scrape of her teeth against his neck and the not-so-subtle playfulness she projects goes straight to Hiccup. He sits straight, his spine springing upright in the bat of an eye.

The teeth subside to a tender, careful kiss. Her hair shifts over her shoulders and lightly sweep over the six arms sprouting around the chair. Hiccup’s eyes meet with hers. She dips her head, leveling her eyes towards his chest but maintaining eye contact.

She can feel his libido grow along with the flow of his hands creeping up from the curves of her waist to her back.

Her hands break apart and she dismounts the chair and Hiccup.

Visibly displeased, Hiccup looks up at her intently.

Astrid’s head tilts to her left slightly, a compassionate face responding to Hiccup’s puzzling. Her lips shift from a warm glow to a cheeky grin as, from nowhere, she produces a coil of rope.

Hiccup’s gaze changes instantly, recognizing the new toy. He begins to stand in a single, swift tension.

But Astrid is well ahead of him. A firm, flat palm thumps his chest forcefully and Hiccup collapses to the chair again, looking up in a mild bewilderment. She bends forward slightly, pressing her forehead against his. Hiccup pushes back, tilting his head to connect lips in a tender moment.

But Astrid discovers it to be a ploy, at least in part, as his hands slide up her legs and cup her butt with a thinly suppressed greed.

She huffs and stomps a foot down on his one leg. Hiccup yelps in surprise and Astrid takes advantage of the chaos. Years of training and fighting enable Astrid to swiftly whip Hiccup’s hands behind the chair. She walks around behind him, stoutly holding his arms in place.

Hiccup struggles without the intention of trying to escape, he knows it would be foolish to even attempt. Astrid ignores his head being tilted back, trying to get a glimpse of her as she wraps the cord around his hands two, three, four times and tops it with a simple but dependable square knot.

Returning, Astrid plants a hand on his shoulder and wipes it over his arm as she walks around.

Hiccup sneers.

Astrid grins back.

Pacing in front of him just two steps apart on each end, she calculates a painful, edgy buildup for him.

In a movement so smooth a river would coo, Astrid delicately pirouettes on one foot, her hand raising into the air like a coil as she turns. As her hand reaches its peak, her hand flicks around in a snap and falls back down gracefully presenting herself as if she was an offering.

Hiccup rattles his head back and forth rapidly. “Daaammmnnn…” He trails off. His legs lift his waist from the seat, vainly closing the physical distance between them in a heat.

Astrid steams, snorting and clipping her foot under the base of the chair. Together with a grasp on an arm of the chair she tips the chair back, teetering it on the edge of falling backwards. Hiccup reacts instinctively, planting his butt back into the chair and leaning forward with wide eyes, mouth bobbling with a loose jaw.

Astrid smirks. Letting him bobble on the edge for a moment, she lets the situation marinate his head a bit. She speaks slowly, deliberately, “Don’t speak. Don’t touch. No moving.” Astrid pauses for effect, leaning over a bit to look him face to face, “Got it?”

Hiccup gazes back at her, bottling up his desire to resist. His emerald eyes blaze green as he slowly nods in response. Blue eyes flicker in return, followed by a fulfilling grin.

A thump rumbles through the room as Astrid drops the chair to its foundation. A nimble foot plants on the lip of the chair. Astrid lifts herself, weight all on the single foot between Hiccup’s legs. Her head tilts down, looking at Hiccup, restrained but still. Spinning slowly, careful to only use the marginal space between Hiccup’s thighs as she turns, she enjoys her moment showing off. A quiet bow to touching her toes shows off her curvy figure and pronounces her butt prominently in Hiccup’s face from her precarious pose.

Silence permeates the room.

Her knees bend at the speed of a snail, tentatively deescalating her hips from above Hiccup’s face to hover above his lap with a few taunting wiggles here and there on the way down. Hiccup’s eyelids flicker unevenly as he attempts to control his lust.

Astrid plants her hands on the chair’s arms, then suddenly drops her feet to the floor and drops into Hiccups lap. Hiccup recoils as Astrid adjusts herself a bit more comfortably, really more of a work-up as she begins gently grinding herself over Hiccup’s stiff mass.

Her fingers slip from the arm rests to the lip of the chair as she delicately works up Hiccup’s erection. She suppresses her own desire to moan and ride Hiccup in a heated frenzy.

Two, three passes of her hips over his waist from side to side until Hiccup first breaks her laws. His head cranes sideways with grit teeth behind his lips.

But Astrid is too distracted to notice. Her hips twerk. Then continue to work up and down his strong arm.

Seconds pass as she feels her desire bubbles up from her legs and begins to feel her own inability to suppress it. She roughly plants herself on his lap, internally working up her next steps.

A moment of silence passes.

Her hips grind, painfully slowly, up Hiccup’s length until her butt and back are all pressed up against Hiccup’s waist and chest. Her hands shift to the arm rests again and she lets herself enjoy the moment with a gentle purr as she rubs her valley over his mountain with a quick, jittering motion.

Astrid’s head rolls around her neck, blonde hair slowly curtaining. Her hairs tickle his neck and face as her head completes a full circle.

She slowly stoops forward. In a coordinated blur, she whips herself around, fingers familiarly dropping her skirt from her body and wraps her legs under the chair and clamping herself down on his lap.

Her fingers work quickly once more, loosening his pants and exposing his underwear with minor effort. She puffs her chest to Hiccup’s face, allowing him to dip his head between her breasts after a gentle nod of her head and a bit of eye contact.

His lips tenderly press against her supple skin. His unkempt hair tickles her skin lightly. Her eyes cross under closed lids.

Astrid flicks her waist up and back down against the single layer of cloth between them. She can feel a wave of tension roll though his body.

She dips her head to his neck, brushing her lips against his skin. It is a coordinated mirror of her lip movements and a growing wrench of her hips along his thighs. A groan rumbles from Hiccup’s throat.

Too caught up in the moment, Astrid ignores his groan and swipes her hips up his waist again.

His head falls from her chest to the headrest. Their eyes lock.

Astrid teases a kiss but cuts her head to the side and sinks her teeth into his neck. Hiccup relieves a long, rumbling grunt of pain and pleasure. His body shakes uncontrollably. His groan surges as Astrid again grinds her hips into his, picking up her pace with a calculated build.

She can feel him, the awkward throb of flesh meagerly contained by cloth. The muscles of her ribs flex uncontrollably in anticipation. She draws a sharp breath into her lungs and pushes the feeling down, controlling and tempering her own want for haste.

A moment passes unbeknownst to Hiccup, who is preoccupied with the solid growth in his pants and looming release.

A hand runs through Hiccup’s hair. At first gently, soft and careful. But it quickly rots away to another bite, hair scrunched together between clenched fingers as Astrid smacks his head against the headrest.

Hiccup bites back a yelp.

Green eyes flicker up and catch blue. Astrid grins. Her smile widens as she tightens her legs and grates her valley over his poignant mass.

Hiccup loses count of her hands, suddenly finding a testing feel slipping up his shaft. He steadies himself, resolving to remain still.

Astrid gropes his again, with a firm desire backing her move.

A crack shoots through his armor.

Astrid plants her feet on the ground and raises herself from the chair. Swift hands pop buttons from their nooks. Wresting her legs from under the chair’s arms Astrid stands. A quick toggle snaps off his prosthetic. A flick of hands and arms fully remove his pants, then relieve his strain against fabric with a tug through his fly.

Astrid turns.

She bends over, touching her toes, pausing before allowing her hands to explore up her legs. Similar skill separate her leggings from her legs, dipping her knees side to side as she works off the studded leather.

Hiccup watches diligently.

Smooth, bare skin soaks Hiccup’s eyes. Astrid takes a reasoned step backwards towards Hiccup. She sinks, bending at the knees to fill the gap between his legs with her waist.

Skin to skin yields a buttery purr from Hiccup’s lips. Astrid can feel a want rumble up from her chest to her throat too, but she stifles it, choking it back with a muffled grunt. “You might want to hush up there, Babe,” Astrid reminds him half-heartedly.

A few heartbeats pass.

Astrid delicately shakes him between her legs.

She raises her hips, grinding up against him before sinking again. Again and again she taunts Hiccup with what is so close but entirely of her control. Hiccup struggles to remain still.

She can feel his shaft, hard as a rock standing tall along her gait. Its feeding a fuel, flittering around in her stomach like a tingly, warm thermite fueled fire.

Astrid twerks her hips against him, tossing her head back to throw her hair over her shoulders enough to look back at him. Astrid continues, watching as Hiccup’s gaze doesn’t meet hers. His chest swells and lungs fill.

For a brief moment, his eyes flicker up to meet hers.

Astrid jumps from the chair. Hiccup’s eyes follow with a passionate dissatisfaction, wanting her return.

She turns in place quickly, dropping to her knees. Her arms float over his thighs before pressing down on them as she leans forward.

Astrid skims her head over his thigh, blue eyes beaming up at him. He follows her movements. Hiccup’s body tenses as her tongue tentatively brushes against his length.

Finding delicate, tender spots teased with the flesh of her lips and tongue jerk Hiccup’s conscious around like a tissue in the wind. He grunts and rumbles unevenly as her lips become more encompassing.

Burying her head between his legs, she lets his mass rest against her face, lapping at his sack. Hiccup rolls his head back against the headrest before stooping over again. His neck cranes upward, stretching as Astrid’s tongue runs up his mast.

Her lips wrap over his head and she forces herself down upon him. Hiccup’s eyes cross, legs flexing, toes curling. Astrid shifts on her knees, leaning forward to swallow more comfortably.

A long buzz chirms from Hiccup’s throat as he feels Astrid’s warm, moist mouth envelope him whole. His restraints tighten against his hands attempt to extend from the chair. His head tips lowly, intently focused on his lap.

She retreats.

He can feel the lukewarm air of the office flush against his wet skin, leaving a gentle chill. His skin shifts from the temperature change.

Her tongue flickers against him, winding its way back down his length. He coos gingerly, trying to contain his want to control. Lingering around the base of his shaft, their eyes spark again. She hesitates, only just brushing against him.

He groans loudly in complaint.

She waits.

Without knowing her que, he settles. Her tongue reanimates, striking dashing patterns as her lips work up to his head again.

Hiccup body falls inward as her head drops over him, swallowing his mass. Groans rumble past what little clothing remains.

Up and down, two strokes Astrid grants Hiccup before burying him within her throat a last time. Her fingers tease against the little of his skin that shows from under her mouth.

Hiccup’s body flexes, his thighs tightening spontaneously. Astrid waits a beat, letting his awareness pool in his gut. Consolidating quickly, Astrid recognizes the speed and withdraws with a haste, eager to keep the edge.

A stifled, but furious groan of contempt ruptures the little silence of the moment. His head bows once more, eyes cutting downward. Astrid tips her head backward, glancing up at him with a brief contact. A wide grin spreads her lips.

“Yes?” Astrid asks rhetorically.

Hiccup purses his mouth tightly, eyes almost feverish, but remains silent.

Astrid stands suddenly, teasing his throbbing mass with her fingers as she stands. A smart smirk still graces her face as she gingerly dips her feet between the arms of the chair. She rests herself on his lap, lacing her fingers around behind his back and the chair.

She touches her lower lips against his second head. Her kiss blushes his neck.

Hiccup’s chest heaves in anticipation.

He can feel her weight begin to rest against him, his head brushing against her entrance. Astrid looks into Hiccup’s eyes intensely.

But his attention is wrapped suddenly by a common tongue from the great hall. A small group of villagers greeting Fishlegs resounds throughout the whole of the building with acoustic ease.

Hiccup’s breath cuts short in a sharp pinch, “Ah, fuck..”

Calmly and patiently, Astrid raises herself from the chair. Her pace jumps quickly as she whisks his pants from the floor and quickly covers his legs.

Hiccup glances around, but in that brief moment, Astrid had already disappeared behind a pillar silently. His hands still tied; he peers around the floor nearby him. Her skirt was gone, but she had stuffed her leggings under the desk in a haste.

Fishleg’s shadow creeps into the doorway, followed by his stout figure. Cheerily anticipating their meeting, Fishlegs greets Hiccup with an enthusiastic candor, “Hi-ya Hiccup! I thought we’d start us off wit-“ he stops short suddenly, seeing Hiccup restrained firing up his adrenaline with a start. Alarmed, Fishlegs begins to rush over to Hiccup. “What happened!? Who did this?”

Hiccup shakes his head wearily, coughing lightly trying to discourage Fishlegs.

Rounding the corner of the desk, Fishlegs sees Hiccup’s pants laid over his lap and slows to a crawl.

Astrid leans out from around a decorative corrugation of stone, face aglow. In a few brisk, tame steps she strides up behind Hiccup. “That would be me.” She pauses for confidence, “Hi, Fishlegs.” Her smile is warm and welcoming, but clearly not fully letting onto what they were up to.

Loosely wearing her skirt, Fishlegs quickly puts things together. His prepared hunch slackens to his normal relaxed bearing and he gives a terse nod. He turns around with a loud huff and begins walking out of the room, “I’ll be back in an hour…”

Astrid’s arms glide over Hiccup’s shoulders. Her hair waterfalls over his chest. Her head slides around the edge of the chair until her teeth brush up against his neck. Her lips flicker against his ear, “Well, that was a touch close,” as her fingers delicately wrap around his softened thrall.

Hiccup looks at her from the corner of his eye as she begins walking around the chair.

She stands in front of him poignantly for a beat, then drops her skirt with a flick of her wrist.

Her hand plasters his head against the headrest as she leaps onto him once more. His cheek white under her palm, she hastily scrapes her teeth against the flesh of his neck and lowers herself onto her restrained lovers lap.

Within two broad strokes of her hips he’s already hard again.

Without the slightest hint of timidity, she begins sucking on his neck. A few moments pass as she leaves the first bruising hickey before moving onto another patch of his neck. Hiccup groans timorously, his fingernails digging into his palms.

Astrid stifles a laugh and relieves his head but does not stop sucking on his neck, instead picking up intensity as she begins to disenthrall her control over her inner desires. Things move quickly.

Her fingertips brush over his erecting, coaxing him to full staff before aiming and fully engulfing him between her legs.

Her hips rise and fall, head still latched to his neck as she rides him feverishly. She switches sides like a vampire looking for a fresh vein, leaving behind three patches of red-purple skin on his neck of varying size.

The heat gets to her. Her lips fall from his neck, her forehead momentarily coming to rest where she was just suckling as her thoughts turn inward completely. Its different than usual. Not waves of euphoria, but a field of some acutely familiar, yet strangely distant pleasure center penetrating everything. Her skin tingles – goosebumps wash in from the extremities to her bare chest.

She is unsure exactly when she took off her top, but it does not matter. The thought is fleeting in the extreme, cast away in an ethereal ocean. She can just feel her own rhythmic motion. Body contracting and muscles expanding as her experience is decentralized. She can feel her abdomen warm with a gush, but it too is so quickly mixed in with the rush that its only a fragment of the consciousness.

Her mouth hinges open, with high-pitched, short chirps of pleasure leaking out between contractions.

Despite the friction unevenly heating the pair, Astrid just feels a pervasive warmth. Despite the restraints and familiar feels, Hiccup just recognizes something else, something too abstractly especial and unexpected in Astrid to let go of. Despite the moment’s pleasures.

Astrid’s mind is awash in new, familiar waves overloading her senses, cutting off the outside world as she feels herself charging forward on Hiccup’s erect mass. Vague sensations of muscle contractions are lost in blissful ignorance of how hard she’s pushing herself. Tantalizing waves crawl through her skin as fast as the nerves can recognize the signals. They creep inward, tingling her skin in their brief absences. Gnawing exhaustion beings to chip away.

But, just one more stroke.

Just one more.

One more.

One m-

On-

Hiccup feels her slump into his lap. Her legs twitch, he can see the small, numerous bumps sweep over her legs and arms. Her head plops against his neck, sliding into his chest as the lukewarm air suddenly feels cold to her.

Half-aware, her legs collect themselves and she squats in his lap, unable to move as the euphoria trickles away and the vigorous, strenuous effort saps her trained strengths.

Hiccup looks down at her. He can see half of her flustered face.

Life creeps back into her.

Her fingertips brush against his chest. Hiccup lowers his head, touching his forehead to her hair.

“Hey, beautiful.”

He can feel her exhale. A smile creeps up her face. Her eyelids respond sluggishly.

Her weight falls forward into Hiccup.

Silence passes, undisturbed.

Hiccup can feel himself softening, still inside her.

Gently kissing her forehead, “Maybe you could do something about my arms?” Hiccup suggests with the same familiar awkwardness she knows in him so well.

A gentle snort-laugh breezes from Astrid before she collects herself, leaning to reach around the chair and loosen the firm square knot.

Hiccup feels his wrists as the cord drops from its grip.

His arms wrap around her, fingers gently combing through her hair. Several strokes pass while Astrid enjoys the tender affection.

Then the gentle stroke catches a snag. Or rather, it makes one.

Clutching her hair in a gentle grasp, he teases her head backward until they look eye to eye. He holds her still as they look into each other’s eyes.

And continues pulling backward. She feels her balance shift away from the chair – he wants her off. Reluctantly, she follows. Her feet tap the cool stone floor beside the chair as she rises to her full height with a wry grin.

Hiccup stands with her. A hand grazes along her hip, granting a few teasing gropes between her legs before flowing up from her thigh, past her breasts, and wrapping around her throat. Astrid’s smile cuts as his fingers rekindle her inner focus again, then returns as she feels his familiar grasp on her throat.

A full, wholehearted kiss greets her as she pulls her close with his other hand. His hand turns around her neck, back into her hair as their lips consort.

He breaks the kiss and the warm smile returns to her lips. His hand rises between them, producing from nowhere, the cord.

With a pleasure filled grin, “My turn.”

His hand pulls her back by her hair, walking the pair toward the desk. The grip whips her around and bends her over hastily. He grabs her arms and pulls them behind her back, rapidly wrapping the cord around her wrists and returning the square knot to the cord on a fresh set of arms.

He presses his legs up against hers and leans over her, allowing himself to rest he re-growing mass over her butt. A gruff comb of his fingers travels through her hair to her scalp as he holds her to the desk, “How about something a little different.”

Hiccup presses his hand against himself, rubbing himself against her as he slowly backs his hips away, letting his erection rub her skin on its way south.

His head soon presses to her butt, gentle pressure following close behind as he begins to ease himself into her. He can see and feel her body tense up. Her jaw shoots open following a jolt of pain.

He waits patiently, letting the pain drop away and pleasure rush in to replace it before continuing.

His head rolls around as he feels her tightly grip his member. His hands hold her bindings and cling to her side for some leverage. Easing forward until he feels himself buried inside.

Astrid’s legs shake in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her back rises as she draws a deep breath. Hiccup pauses, both enjoying himself and letting her adjust to the pressure.

Then begins to pull himself outward.

And thrusts himself back in with an additional layer of speed.

And repeat.

And repeat.

And the sailing smoothens out.

Astrid groans.

Hiccup leans over, palming her head and grasping her hair. Pulling her off the desk shortly, her chest, shoulders, and head lift from the desk, leaving only her waist and breasts touching the unkempt parchment papers scattered over the semi-rough wood of the desk.

Determination fills him as he thrusts himself into her with greater force. A half-caught yelp jumps from her lips.

He continues, thrusting again and again as she begins to moan roughly at the tapering pain, growing ambrosia. His grip thickens with each thrust.

Soon he feels himself pounding into her, his own control ebbing away from him as his mind narrows to his animalistic forces - his skin screaming at him in a language of joyful pleasure.

Astrid strains on her tiptoes as she feels him excavate her, surge after surge. Her mind begins to unhinge again, rounding back to the previous fragmented consciousness it was so deeply embroiled in minutes ago. His breathing condenses, drawing in fewer, deeper breaths as he struggles to remain sentient and in-control. His teeth grit as he forces his way back in once more before a surge of euphoria scrubs out him mind.

Astrid can feel him cum. His grip on her hair tightens reflexively and his legs press against hers brutishly. This skin sticks togethers from the perspiration, warm air, and excessive concurrence.

Two pulses in, she suddenly feels herself pressed against the desk again as Hiccup leans over and pushes her head to the table.

The room blurs slightly as Astrid feels herself phase in and out in tandem. Chills shoot up her spine. Her fingers twirl and clutch aimlessly.

Hiccup feels himself drained. Physically, chemically washed out from the one-two punches delivered by each party. His body slacks against her on the desk, disposed to only partly holding his own weight.

Panting is the only sound of the room.

Fires flicker uneven shadows across the gray walls.

Breathing.

Hiccup lackadaisically lifts himself from her, removing himself in the process. His chest heaves once more with a deep breath. His arm reaches under her, running up from her chest and wrapping the hand around her throat again. Lifting, he encourages her to stand once more.

He rests her head on her shoulder silently.

He can see her breasts peep into and out of view as her lungs expand and contract. His head rolls around on her shoulder, until brushing his lips against her neck entices a few kind kisses.

Astrid’s head nods, her hair gently brushing against his eyelashes.

“How about doing something about this?” she returns the playful sneer with a gentle flick of her wrists and touch of fingernails.

She can feel him grin on her shoulder. His hands drop to the knot and handily remove its restraint.

His arm flashes in front of her, rising up her chest to gently embrace her.

“Hey, beautiful.”


End file.
